When Friends Meet
by It's a dream
Summary: First Fanfic - Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. She wants to find her friends as she becomes friends with Axel, Xion and Roxas. How will things work out? And who's Sora?  /COMPLETED
1. Dark Meridian

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And all characters in it._

Ok here's my first story on fan fiction._ This game will take place somewhere in Day's I am still not sure at the exact time but we'll see later.  
__I will give an link to a song in everychapter. that song will be be the song where I will get my inspiration from. So please listen that song too while reading this.  
It will give you a better look from the story!  
__**  
**__**Summary **__: __When friends meet.__  
__Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. Now she __wants to find__  
__her friends__. __But first she gets to know the world of the present!_

**INSERT SONG: Xion's Theme (Arranged) - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days **_(Its a youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )_  
.com/watch?v=AQKEZI_UhZI  
.com/watch?v=AQKEZI_UhZI  
.com/watch?v=AQKEZI_UhZI

* * *

Sound of the ocean can be heard. The world was covered by the night and darkness.  
Time seemed to pass slowly and it was almost impossible to escape from this world.

How long has it been? I don't remember but that's not important.  
I just want to be.. with the three of us again. Terra.. Ventus.. I'll promise we'll be together soon again.

The girl sat on the beach staring at the ocean. After all these years, the only thing she could thing about are her friends. And the battle at the Keyblade graveyard. The place where everything went wrong.

She heard footsteps coming closer. "Someone's here? How is that possible. I thought I was the only one." Aqua thought as she looked into the direction of the footsteps. She saw someone in a black coat walking towards the beach. Whoever was that person in the black coat stopped when she noticed Aqua.

"Who are you?" The person said as she looked curious at the person who was sitting on the beach.

The voice was that of a girl. Aqua thought. But she couldn't see the face. It was covered  
by the hood. "My name is Aqua.. And who are you?" It was quiet for a while, she then spoke.  
"The name's Xion," She said. "How come you are in a world like this? Do you live here?"

Aqua closed her eyes. "No, I ended up in this world many years ago.. I think it already might be around the 10 years. But I have no Idea to be honest. I can't escape from this world so there's nothing I can do.. But I," Aqua said in a sad tone as she opened her eyes slowly again. "I-I just want to be with my friends again."

Xion open-eyed at the last thing Aqua said. "Friends.. You have friends? What happened?" Aqua looked right at Xion."Yeah.. We had a bond like no other. We did everything together. I loved them and the loved me back. But everything began to change when darkness overwhelmed us. We had to fight a battle between Darkness and Light. And in the end.. Everything changed," A tear fell down her cheeks and Xion noticed this. "I-I haven't seen them after all these time and I just don't know if I ever see them again.. I don't even know if I'm still worthy to be their friends after all these time.."

"Don't say that!" Xion blurted which made Aqua look in surprise. "What?"  
"I said don't say that. You're friends are you friends and whoever they are they always will stay your best friends. Understand? And besides I want to be your friend to I'f you want to." Xion said smiling but Aqua couldn't see this because of the hood she was wearing. Still she could hear it in her voice.

Aqua smiled back. "Thank you, you where right I am stupid to think of that. And about us being friends. Sure why not? It's always good to have friends around right?" She said. Xion smiled back and suddenly her face appeared. Aqua looked surprised and shocked at the same time. "Did you just pulled out your hood when I didn't noticed it or was it just me?"

"What? What do you mean? I'm like this the whole time." Xion said. "Oh wait never mind then." Aqua said softly and in confusion but then a question popped into her head.  
"Hey Xion? Tell me how did you where able to get into this world?" Xion looked up. "Hm? Oh I wanted to go to a place with beaches with many shells. And then I've heard people talking about a dark place but still with a beach. I found out it was here and then I opened a dark corridor and got in this world." Xion stated.

"You love beaches?" Aqua asked. "Yes I do love beaches. But sea shells are my favorites. I'm always collecting them." Xion said as she looked to the ocean. "That's amazing Xion! But hey how come you wear that black coat?" Xion blinked. "Oh yeah I'm from Organization XIII that's a group with only nobody's in it. All members wear these coat's." Xion stated.

"What is a nobody?" Aqua asked being curious. "A nobody is what is left behind by those whose hearts have been consumed by Heartless," Xion took a deep breath and began again. "Nobodies are born when a Heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. However, only those with a strong will are actually able to continue on as Nobodies."

"That's one mouth full. But I must say. I'm glad you where being able to share this with me Xion." Aqua smiled. "That's what friends are for right?" Xion giggled. "Hey I've got a second coat put it on so that you too can get out of this world." She said as she gave Aqua the coat. " It really is a coincidence though that I brought another one with me today, must be fate or something." Xion giggled at the thought.

Xion opened a corridor when Aqua wore her coat and they both left the Dark Maridian.  
"Stay close to me Aqua, next stop The world that never was."

_

* * *

I know It's really short but I'll make it longer next time. Please review. __  
Bad or good everything is welcome!_


	2. Unexpected meeting

______

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And all characters in it.__  
__  
I think I've found out around which day this is going to take place. And I need to say its close near the end of days. __This chapter is going to take place around day 289.__Oh and by the way there are twists in it! Since I'm not good at the details of days. (Haven't played it in a long time.)_

_**Summary **__: When friends meet.__  
Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. Now she wants to find__  
her friends. But first she gets to know the world of the present_

**INSERT SONG: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Music - The World That Never Was (Escaping the Castle) **_(It's a Youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )  
.com/watch?v=eEyf_b9xzgY  
.com/watch?v=eEyf_b9xzgY  
_

* * *

"We're here," Xion said as she turned to Aqua. "Follow me okay?" Aqua looked around

She never has been in this world before it was a world covered in darkness. Somehow it felt a little bit like the Dark Meridian, but she knew it wasn't the same. She saw buildings around her, something like you wouldn't see in the Dark Meridian. Trying not to think about it she just followed her instead.

Xion, can I ask something?" Aqua asked but Xion remained silence. Aqua looked at Xion who looked at the castle the head quarter of the organization. She noticed Xion was sad. Aqua didn't knew why but something was wrong.

"Xion?" Aqua repeated. This time Xion noticed it and blinked. She stopped walking.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry! What is-.." Xion stopped and was lost in her thoughts again.  
Aqua got more worried now. "Xion, please tell me what's wrong?" I'm worried.

Xion stared at the ground for a while. Then turned to face Aqua and took a deep breath.  
"I-I walked away from the organization. " Xion said.

"Then why did you want to go this place?" Aqua asked in surprise. She also wondered why Xion left the organization.

"My friends.." Xion said. Aqua didn't knew what to say so she held it simple. "You're friends?"  
Xion nodded. "Yes, I wanted you to meet my friends," Xion began to smile softly.  
"I'm sure they want to meet you to, so maybe we all can become friends so that we can eat Sea Salt ice cream together." Still smiling.

Aqua didn't quite get the part about the ice cream but she did understand the part about her friends.  
A smile appeared on Aqua's face to. "Xion, I'd love to meet your friends. And I can't wait to meet them."

"But you know," Xion began. "I think we begin to part away from each other." Xion sad her smile disappeared and a depressed face appeared.

"What happened?" Aqua asked in curiosity.

Xion started to walk towards the castle again while Aqua began to follow her. As she wanted to answer Aqua's question another nobody appeared wearing a black coast. But this one didn't wore his hood. It was a guy. The guy has a window's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

**INSERT SONG: Kingdom Hearts Axel's Theme **(It's a Youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )  
.com/watch?v=bnCqxlUf-Rg

Xion gasped as she saw the guy. Aqua didn't knew how to react since she knew he was from the organization. The same organization Xion was from but she walked away. Is the organization bad anyway? Or good? She didn't knew.

"Axel!" Xion said open-eyed.

Axel stared at Aqua for a while. Then his eyes locked on Xion. "Well, hello there… Xion." He began.  
Aqua looked at Xion who had a mix of sadness and happiness on her face. Then a keyblade suddenly appeared in Xion's hand and in axels hands appeared the twin chakrams.

"keyblade?" Aqua cried. She was shocked to see Xion wielding the keyblade.  
How is it possible? Is this fate too? But she stopped thinking about it when she saw Xion in battle stance. She then run up towards Axel and they began to fight.

"No, wait!" Aqua cried again. "Oh jeesh! If I had my keyblade right now I would've made an end of this pretty easily." Aqua thought as she was trying to make some "Stop this you two"signs with the hands.

"STOP!" Aqua yelled but both ignored her.

Xion swung her Keyblade towards Axel. "Aqua! Let me do this!" Xion said as she attacked, But Axel dodged it and used his limiting break and Xion got hit to the fullest. Xion fell down and was laying unconscious on the ground. Axel picked Xion up.

"XION!" Aqua screamed. "You! What are you going to do with Xion? Tell me!"

"Hm? Oh hello there, sorry didn't quite catch that. Just who are you?" Axel asked.  
Aqua just groaned. "I don't need to give my name to the likes of you! Don't attack my friend like that or you'll pay!" Aqua said. She knew she was a little bit hopeless without keyblade but she just had to say this.

"Friend? You mean your Xion's new buddy?" Axel asked in surprise but a smile made its way on his face which made Aqua confused. Aqua slowly walked towards Axel who was holding Xion in his left hand.

"Yes," Aqua said as she walked slowly without Axel noticing it since he was too busy with the thought of Xion making new pals. "She has saved me and if you are going to hurt her, you'll pay!"

"Right, Right I got it. Don't worry I won't hurt her. You know, she's my friend too." This caused Aqua to shock but regained her serious look again. "Then why did you fight her." She said.

Axel stared at the castle. "Orders, gotta do what a man has to do," He said. "Hey, I know something.  
I'll bring Xion to the quarters. Why don't you follow us. I can cover you if something goes wrong."

Aqua pulled up an eyebrow. "Axel, you're strange." She said.

Axel laughed. "That's not very nice isn't it?"

"Then why are you laughing." Aqua said still looking serious. He shouldn't even have a heart. Then why would he laugh?

"Just trying to remember my old times where I used to laugh, you know? When I was "human" Those where good times." Axel said still laughing. He then stopped and walked towards the castle. "Aqua.. is it right?"

Aqua nodded. "Hey! Wait a minute you didn't knew my name just a minute ago." Aqua said really serious. She knew she wouldn't going to like this man very much.

"Hah, I was just testing you now. You know I think I'm gonna like you. Now please follow me." Axel stated laughing again.

Aqua groaned again. "What an idiot" She thought.

"I guess I have no choice."

_From there on they walked to the headquarters where Aqua will meet some members.. How will she react?

* * *

_

I changed some failure parts in the first chappie. Thanks to Iseria Dweller, KimChanx3 and Warrior of six blades for reviewing!  
Please correct me if I made any failures in this chapter so I can change it. Please review!


	3. The headquarters

____

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And all characters in it._

I know I updated yesterday but my internet got killed for some reason and I got bored without internet  
so I made 2 chapters already. But I dont know when I upload chapter 4. Maybe in two days or something.

_**Summary **: When friends meet.  
Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. Now she wants to find  
her friends. But first she gets to know the world of the present_

**INSERT SONG: Kingdom Hearts II Music - Organization XIII's Theme **_(It's a Youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube.  
.com/watch?v=1l0TxLAbBH8  
.com/watch?v=1l0TxLAbBH8

* * *

_

"This is it?" Aqua asked as she looked around her. It looked like a half round white room. With a lot of windows at one side.

At both sides of the room are tables and benches with, yes a white color.  
Also are their 2 statues from flowers close to the window.

"Yep, you expected something else?" Axel said while still holding the unconscious Xion.

Aqua glared at him. "Yeah right, can't they just use another color? White is just too.. I don't know, but it's kind of boring,"

"hnn.." Xion groaned as she opened up her eyes which caused axel to put her down.

"Welcome back to the real thing, Xion." Axel said with a smile. He gave Xion a pat on her head.

Xion stared at him. "Axel.." She looked around and noticed she was back in castle. "Great, I'm back.." She thought but then noticed Aqua who looked relieved to see her. "Aqua, you're here!" she said exited. Aqua nodded.

"Oh, Aqua. I think you already know him right now but let me introduce you to one of my best friends," She said as she pointed her finger towards Axel. "This, is Axel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Axel said while half laughing.

"… Yeah right, nice to meet you too." Aqua said kind of irritated of Axel his behavior.

Xion once again looked around her. She then looked over at Axel again. "Say Axel where is everyone?" and immediately after that another question popped into her head. "Where is Roxas?"

Axel shrugged. "I dunno, guess there all on a mission? And about Roxas.. I heard he wanted to talk with the superior today, don't ask me what it was he wanted to talk about because I don't know."

"Who's Roxas?" Aqua suddenly asked. She never heard of that name before.

Xion and Axel both looked up and smiled at the same time which almost freaked Aqua out.  
"He's our best friend." The both said at the same time.

"He's a lot like me, I'm just a little bit cooler though" Axel said smirking.

Aqua sighed. "Not another guy who's character is just like Axel."

Xion laughed "Haha, don't you lie Axel." She said.

"What are you doing here." A voice said.  
The others turned and saw Saix standing in front of the entrance.  
"Oh hello to you too, look I've accomplished my mission. Here's Xion." He said as he waved his hand while smirking at his **old** best friend.

"Humpf, I see.. Xion I'll set you on missions too. Don't go off like that again, or you'll regret it." He said with a warned deathly glare which cause Xion to shock. She only nodded out of angst.

"And who is this?" Saix said when he saw the third one. Aqua remained silence hoping that Xion or Axel would say it in her place.

" Oh um, yeah about her," Axel said while scratching the back of his head. "She- .. She.."  
Axel stopped and tried to think of something he could tell. He couldn't think of something. He then wanted so say something but got cut off by Aqua.

"It's not necessary to hide it guys, I will tell you how I ended up here. And Xion there's still something I haven't told you," Xion became curious about the thing Aqua hadn't told her. Aqua then took a deep breath. "As Xion already know, I got ended up here because of Xion which I'm really grateful for. Before that I wandered in the Dark Meridian for I think almost 10 years. I ended up in the Dark Meridian to save a best friends life. I gave up everything to save him. And.. the truth is.. I am a keyblade master. " Xion, Axel and Saix shocked at the last thing Aqua said.

"Is it truth that you're a keyblade master?" Saix asked really curious and Aqua nodded.

"Whooh another one? I thought it was rare to meet keyblade wielders." Axel interrupted.

Said glared at Axel but then locked his eyes on Aqua again. "Could you summon your keyblade?" He asked.

Aqua's face fell. "I'm sorry but I can't summon my keyblade. I gave it up when I tried to save my friend like I told you. I still need to find it since I just got out of the Dark Meridian." Aqua said.

"Right, Aqua. I'm going to have a talk with you about Xemnas. We will see what we're going to do with you. You may stay here for a while. " Saix said. Both Xion and Axel we're happy to hear that Aqua can stay for a while. Even Aqua was happy she could have a little more time to stay with Xion and Axel.

Saix wanted to walk away. "Oh hey, Saix I have got a question." He said as he patted Saix on the shoulder. "And what might that be?" He said.  
"You know where Roxas is? We wanted to see him." Axel asked.

Saix begin to think and then said. "Hm, Roxas yes he had a talk with Xemnas this morning. He's now doing his mission in Never land. So you have to wait for his return." He said then walked out of the room.

"Aw, too bad. " Axel stated. Aqua started to walk towards the big window and started to look through it. She stared at a big heart and her eyes began to widen. "Is that what I think it is?"  
Xion walked towards Aqua. "Yeah, If you mean Kingdom hearts then yes, that's right."

"Why?" Aqua asked.

"So we can gain or own hearts," Xion stated. "That is what I was told." She smiled.

Aqua didn't knew what to say. But she didn't wanted to get into a fight with Xion.  
But then still, how come? Last time Kingdom hearts appeared on the keyblade graveyard almost 10 years ago. I thought it was disappeared! How come it came back? Who did this?

Aqua was deep in thought. "Let's go to the twilight tower." Axel suddenly said.

Xion smiled and nodded while Aqua looked surprised. "What? Why?" She said.  
"Because it's what we used to do." Xion said. "You should come with us to, Roxas will probably come too so you can meet him yourself too."

"I don't think I want to meet someone with the same character as Axel." Aqua said while laughing.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me." Axel said.

Xion began to laugh too. Axel didn't knew why but he began to laugh with them too.

____

* * *

_What do you think? What can I do better? Please review!  
Next time: Enter Roxas!__  
_


	4. Roxas

__

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And all characters in it._

Didn't I uploaded chapter 3 yesterday? o_o_  
__  
__**Summary **__: When friends meet.__  
Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. Now she wants to find__  
her friends. But first she gets to know the world of the present__  
__  
_**INSERT SONG: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Music - Twilight Town Clocktower **_(It's a Youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )__  
__.com/watch?v=MZxuaIiWXpE  
.com/watch?v=MZxuaIiWXpE_

* * *

Axel opened a corridor. "Let's eat sea-salt ice cream." He walked through it leaving Xion and Aqua alone for a few seconds. "Ice cream?" Aqua asked. It was kind of odd to hear him talk about ice cream. Xion got exited and took Aqua's hand. "Come! You'll see." She then ran through the corridor too holding aqua's hand.

"Wooh, calm down Xion!" Aqua cried but she didn't heard it.

Aqua looked around her. "Light.." Aqua whispered. "Hm?" Xion looked at Aqua. She noticed she become happy all sudden.

"Oh my god! Light! I haven't seen it in years! I'm.. I'm so glad I could see it again.." She said a tear fell down her cheeks.

"Oh Aqua, I would've feel so sorry for you if I could feel." Xion said and began to hug her.

Aqua closed her eyes and hugged her back. (N/A: Friends hug) "Thanks for supporting me Xion."  
she said.

"But you know too be honest its twilight. Its in between you see? Look at the sky the colour is a bit reddish. Thats because the time is between night and day.  
As you can see at the sunset." Xion pointed out. Aqua smiled and nodded.

After a while Xion began to talk. "Let's go to the clock tower. Axels probably already up there."  
Aqua nodded.

They saw Axel holding 3 ice creams in his hand. He gave Xion and Aqua one. "Ice cream.. I haven't eaten that in a long while." Aqua thought.

Axel and Xion sat down while Aqua was still standing. "Um, why's there a path between the two of you open?" She asked.

"Oh that, Cause its Roxas his place. But it seems he's not back yet" Axel stated.

"Right, then where can I sit?" She asked.

"Hm, you can sit next to me if ya want. Always nice to have another one sitting next to me." Axel said smirking a little.

"Pervert." Aqua began. "Whoa, Whoa Now don't you start like that. I don't even have a heart to feel with." Axel said.

Aqua became quiet but decided to sit next to Axel. She opened her Ice cream and gave it a try.  
"Wow, its salty. But I like it." Aqua said while a smile appeared on her face.

"Im glad you like it Aqua." Xion said.

"It's called Sea-salt ice cream, got it memorized?" Axel pointed out.

Aqua smiled at him. "Yes I won't forget the name. thanks guys." Aqua said.

And so were Aqua, Xion and Axel sitting on the clock tower looking at the amazing view of the sunset. Something Aqua hadn't seen in a long time. She was glad too see it again. But at a point she started to realized she missed something.. "Wasn't I used to do something like this with.." Aqua looked sad as she began to think of it again. "Ven.. Terra.. Don't worry guys I will look for you all. I just need some time before I can start with my journey." She said in her thoughts.

Then suddenly someone else in a black coat came above. He wore his hood and stared at the ground as he walked over to the place which was meant for the person called Roxas.

"Roxas! You're here." Xion said as she smiled. Roxas looked at Xion and nodded.

Aqua looked at him to see someone's Xions age. A young boy. "That shape.. I don't know but I feel like I've seen that shape before.. " Aqua thought.

"Roxas, something's wrong? No ice-cream?" Axel asked.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered which caused Aqua to shock. "That voice! I know I've heard it before.. I-I just don't remember who's voice it was.. Um I know it's on the tip of my toque. Ah damn I don't know.." She thought again.

"Sora?" Axel said while Xion gasped.

"Xemnas said he was to connection to both me and Xion. I wonder what our connection is.." Roxas stated.

"So that's what you asked Xemnas?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded again. "Yeah, Im having weard dreams about a boy my age, he has brown hair and also wields a keyblade."

"You wield a keyblade too?" Aqua started shocked and curious.

Roxas paid attention at the blue haired girl. "Wha- who are you? Oh wait you are.." he said.

"I know I've heared that voice before… why can't I remember who it was." She thought.

"My name is Aqua. Im a friend of your friends." She said looking at Roxas face which was cover by his hood.

Roxas stared at Aqua for a while.. a long while until Aqua felt uncomfortable.  
"Um, Roxas? Still there?" Aqua asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Im sorry I just felt.. really weird," He said as Aqua frowned.

"Roxas, Why don't you pull off your hood?" Xion asked.

Roxas sighed. "I can't. Xemnas came back to me today at one point and told me I mustn't pull off my hood when I'm with a girl with blue hair. And I think he meant Aqua." He said.

"What? He did? How stupid! Why can't you just ignore him?" Aqua said as Roxas looked up.  
"I have too, these are absolute orders.." Roxas said.

"Too bad.." Aqua said a little bit sad. It's unfair for both Roxas and me.  
What's the problem of showing someone's face? Why does that superior doesn't want me to see his face?

__

* * *

_For the ones that are wondering if Aqua could still remember Ventus and Terra..__  
Well, she still remembers. I just couldn't find out how it was possible how to let Aqua not notice Roxas.__ Also this time a shorter chapter. Sorry peoples. __**Please R**__**eview**__**!**_


	5. Keyblade

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And all characters in it.__  
__  
__**Summary **__: When friends meet.__  
__Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. Now she wants to find__  
__her friends. But __first she gets to know the world of the present__  
__  
_**INSERT SONG: **_(It's a Youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )  
_Is someone even using this? Sory this time no insert song =_=

* * *

"I still have to RTC Roxas said to the others," He stood up and looked at his friends.

Roxas knew it would take some time before he would be here again. watching with the three, now seems four.  
Sora.. This persons name, it sounds fammiliar to me. But why? Who is Sora and what is the connection to me and him.. and Xion..  
Everything flew right into his head until somehow everything sprung out of his head.

"Then I guess I'll see you guys later?" He said. The others nodded.  
Aqua stood up too. "Hey Roxas should we go back together?" At least I should know him a little better. I think I've catched a lot of information about Xion and Axel and I love to be with them.  
But Roxas.. I don't know. His voice sounds familiar and I know I've seen that shape before.  
And I also would like to know why he wields the keyblade.. I think a talk would be the best thing to do.

Roxas stood the for a moment thinking, he then nodded. "I can't see why not. Let's go Aqua."  
he said as Aqua nodded too and they both left the clock tower.

"See you two later." Axel and Xion said as Roxas and Aqua both smiled at them. Then walking down to the ground and then headed towards the castle.  
After a while the two; Aqua and Roxas we're walking in the streets of the world that never was towards the castle.

"Hey Roxas," Aqua asked trying to get him to talk. "Do you love your friends?"

Roxas looked at Aqua in cofusing, still she couldn't see it.. But Roxas started to laugh. "Haha yeah I love them, they are the only things left for me. I can't find any reasons to stay in the organization If they weren't there." He said.

Aqua was amazed. Hearing a nobody talking about his friends like that. She knew nobody's didn't had a heart but this boy, he talks like he has a heart.

Aqua turned herself to Roxas and took a breath. "Do you want to become my friend too?" She said as she looked right into Roxas his hood. Still she couldn't see his face. "You want too?" He said.

Aqua nodded and smiled. "Yes, I already became friends with Axel and Xion. And I think you're a kind person too, just like Xion and Axel." She said as she thought about them.

Roxas began to smile. "Sure, I'd love to become friends with you Aqua." Roxas suddenly stared at her again for a while. Why do I feel like I've met this person before? Or is it just me? I don't know but I feel weird with her close to me. Like I know her.. from somewhere..

"Roxas … are you.. um okay?" Aqua struggled. He stared again at her. For the second time. Why would he do that? I know it's good to stare at someone but this is just too much..

"Oh, I-I.." He said as suddenly a bunch of dusks appeared. The keyblade appeared in Roxas his hand and he took the battle stance.

Aqua stood there, she didn't had a keyblade. "Damn, I still need to find it." Is what she thought. One dusk ran towards Aqua as she quickly dodged it an punched it from behind. "I might have lost my keyblade. I'm still useful!" She said as she ran towards the other dusks.

"Wow, I must say she is a girl that isn't afraid of things." Roxas thought as he slashed the other dusks with his keyblade. And after a while every dusk got knocked out as Roxas and Aqua started to walk towards the castle.

"Wonder why they attacked.." Roxas thought. Aqua watched Roxas his keyblade which he was holding. "Hey, Roxas how come you wield the keyblade? Are you chosen?" Aqua asked.

"I dunno. I've never figured out but I know now it has something to do with my past self." He said.

"Your past self? And who might that be?" Aqua asked watching Roxas in disbelieve. A past self? Does something like that even exist?

Aqua was curious about past selfes. She always founded this subject interesting and always paid atention when it came to peoples past or past lives.

"That is.. something I still need to figure out.." Roxas said softly staring at the ground as he walked with Aqua next to him.

"Oh.." Aqua whispered a bit dissepointed in Roxas his answer. She thought he would say more about it. But no, seems like that isn't going to happen today.

A man in a black coat appeared as soon as they reached the castle.

The man was Xemnas. Aqua was startled to see the superior.  
The man has amber-orange eyes and dark skin. Xemnas's hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his shoulders.

"I have seen that face before… I really know I do." Aqua thought as she just stared at him while she was trying to figure out from who he looked like.

Xemnas looked first at Roxas who still had his hood on. But then locked his eyes on the blue haired girl.

"you're.. name is Aqua.." He said in an asking way. He looked at her with an amazement and envy look. Aqua stared at him for a minute.

After a time aqua tried to say something. "Y-yes.. Sorry but, did we ever meet before? You somehow look familiar." Aqua said.

It remained silence. Aqua and Xemnas looked at each other and Roxas was just staring at both of them. Xemnas then spoke. "No, I have never met you before." He said calmly.

"Too bad, I really thought you looked familiar to me.." Aqua said with sadness in her eyes. Just who is this person? I just really know I've seen him before!

"Aqua. Do you which to have your keyblade?" He asked which Aqua and Roxas caused to shock and look up.

"Yes! D-Do you know where I can find it?" Aqua asked with a curious face. "I want to do everything to get it back." She stated.

Xemnas walked away leaving Roxas and Aqua behind. They stared at each other but looked back at Xemnas when he came back he had something in his hand. "The keyblade.. Wait that is.. My keyblade!" Aqua cried in happiness.

"Take it, it's yours." Xemnas said.

Aqua took the keyblade and gave it a kiss. "I missed you my one and only keyblade." Aqua said softly and then let it disappear. "Thank you so much for this." Aqua said as she smiled.

".. Don't mention it." He said as he leaved the room again.

Roxas became energetic when he saw her keyblade. "Amazing! Another keyblade wielder. I never knew you where one." Roxas said smiling at him but Aqua pointed at him.

"I'm not a keyblade wielder. I'm a keyblade master. Got it?" Aqua said while giggling.

"Haha, yeah right." Roxas smiled at her.

* * *

_Want to know what's going to happen in this story? I'll tell you a bit of the plot :3 If you want to know. THEN READ BELOW. But I think there are __**SPOIL**__**ERS **__of this story in it.__  
__Hm, Aqua finds her keyblade. Tries to find her friends. __Roxas does his jobs. And has to fight Xion at one point ;( Aqua __must awaken Sora__ to find her friends __at a point_ _so she is going to help Riku to find a boy who is supposed to be Sora's nobody.. (Who might that be :3)__  
__And she still need to uncover the truth__ behind Roxas his face. And to be honest I have no idea how long it will take before the story is finished. But we'll see. __  
__  
__I might be able to finish the story if I get the power to go on and that is when I get reviews ;-; __  
Does someone also have some tips for me?__  
__**Please review!**_


	6. What I want

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And all characters in it.__  
__  
__It's been a little while. Sorry about the last chapter , I think I really messed it up.__  
__But I'll try better this time so__ don't worry!__ Also.. I wanted to let you know I'm skipping some__  
days. (I will follow Roxas's diary) until the riku vs. roxas (with twist, lol) fight.__  
And about Roxas's diary.. I am at day 300 right now. The day's which are standing in the diary are;__  
301,321,322,352,353,354,355,357. I might now make them all but we'll see.__ I come up with my own missions since I already forgot where the real one's where about, and I'm too lazy to play the days again.__  
__  
__**Summary **__: When friends meet.__  
__Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. Now she wants to find__  
__her friends. But first she gets to know the world of the present__  
__  
_**INSERT SONG: **_(It's a Youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )  
__.com/watch?v=yswWz49DNdc&feature=related  
_

* * *

Aqua finally got her keyblade back. Not in a way she expected, but still it was her keyblade and that's what its all about.. right? But.. who was that person that gave me the keyblade? I know it's the superior of the organization and all.. but.. his face.. It looks familiar.. Just like Roxas's voice..  
I wonder what's going on? Maybe.. we have met before.

The next day Aqua did a job with both Axel and Roxas. She wondered why she had to do a job with the three of them. But it was nice anyways. Aqua learned Roxas a few moves and the three enjoyed it. They had to defeat a lot of heartless in Twilight town. After that the three of them left the city and went to the clock tower. Xion was waiting for them too.

"Hey guys!" Xion said happily as she looked at the others who were walking  
to their places.

Axel sat down. He thought this day was amazing. Nothing bothered him.. at all. Well he finds it odd that Roxas was ordered to not pull of his hood. But he became used to it.

Then Roxas sat down. Looking at the sunset that was glowing intensely. Even though it was an amazing day.. And even after a long time of not seeing each other and now they finally are together. And with a new friend that joined them! , But still.. something was bothering him..

"So much has happened lately.. I've been getting those pictures in my head about a brunette boy in red. Now more than normal. They even show up in my dreams.." Roxas thought as he looked down the sunset.

Aqua sat down too also bothered about things. "Terra, Ventus. I'm sorry. I will look for you two as fast as possible. Ventus.. I have to find your heart first.. Even If I don't have a clue where it is..  
Still I'll try as hard as I can! I swear," Aqua made a fist of her hand. Then sighed again.  
"Terra.. I will do my best to find you too.. I know you have fallen into darkness.. But don't worry wherever you are right now. I will search for you.. for the both of you.. Whatever it takes!"

She then looked at Axel, Roxas and Xion who were smiling at the time. Laughing like they have hearts. Something popped into Aqua's head. She looked sad at the thought.

"But.. It also would be sad to leave these three. I mean, what will they think If I left without saying a thing? I can't do that! I'm their friend. And they are mine. I am sure Ven and Terra wouldn't liked it if I would go away from them without saying a thing.." she thought joyless.

Axel began to smile. "Did you know Roxas?" Roxas smiled too. "Do I know.. what?" he said.

"If you ever we're to leave the organization what would you do?" Axel said. Xion made a shocked move with her body but the other didn't noticed it.

"What? Why would I do that. Come on, there's no way I would leave you guys." Roxas said smiling.

Axel nodded. "Hm, yeah was just checking there. I mean nobody knows what will happen in the future right?"

"… The future." Aqua thought. The future.. What will happen in the future? Will it have a good future or.. a bad one.. Will I ever find them again? And what about Xion and the others? My other friends..

Aqua shook all her thoughts away. "Let's make great memories while we still can! We don't know what will happen in the future.. It will have big surprises where nobody knows off. But right now..  
it goes all about the present!" Aqua said with a proud voice.

The others where silence for a moment. A smile made its way on Xion's face.  
"Aqua.. Yeah your right. It's all about now, not the future. We have to make good memories while we still can!" Xion said smiling. The other smiled too.

Axel stood up. "Oh look at the time. We should RTC as fast as possible."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because… Roxas.." Axel said as he rolled his eyes. "We don't want angry Mansex do we?" Axel said smiling.

"What?" The others said. Roxas became confused. "Who in the world is Mansex?" Roxas asked not really liking the name.

"Ahaha.. You don't get it right? Oh well it's not like you need to know. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"…" The others just stared at him.

"Jeesh, never mind. Let's go already!" Axel said as he opened a portal. He walked through it and disappeared.

"Let's follow him.." Aqua said as both Xion and Roxas nodded. "Right." Xion said.

The three of them followed Axel and then reached The castle.  
At the time they reached it Xemnas (Mansex) didn't get mad of them being late. (He didn't even knew they were late) After they reached the castle the four of them walked to their room.  
pulling of their clothes and began to dream.

A boy was lying on the beach. He suddenly looked up to see a girl with.. red hair.. But then disappeared. He brunette boy looked behind him to see the girl who was smiling at him.  
_"Give me a break, Kai-" _**Crash**_ "Giving up already?" _A boy with silver hair taunted.**Crash**_"If there are any other worlds out there. Then why ended we up on this one? _**Crash**_"Who's there?" _The brunette boy asked a little shocked. **Crash** "_Tied to the darkness" _A voice said. .. "**Sora.. **don't ever change.."

* * *

_Please review! and tips would be nice too._


	7. Losing sight

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And all characters in it.__  
__  
So I've decided to not do all the days in the diary of Roxas. Instead of that I'll just use my own__  
imagination and try to make something good of it ;)__  
__  
__**Summary **__: When friends meet.__  
Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. Now she wants to find__  
her friends. But first she gets to know the world of the present__  
__  
_**INSERT SONG: **_(It's a Youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )__  
_.com/watch?v=yAhfTKoPLEo&feature=related  
.com/watch?v=yAhfTKoPLEo&feature=related

* * *

Roxas quickly opened his eyes and sat on his bed. He scanned the room but found out nobody was there. He then began to thought again feeling the pain in his head.

_Such a weird dream__.. again.. Who where those three? Somehow they seem familiar to me.__  
__I dream all the time now, but I don't sleep well. I wake up tired every day. I guess that makes them nightmares, not dreams.._

After thinking he stood up and pulled on his coat. After that he ran towards the grey area. He looked around him but found out nobody was there. Well except for Xigbar who walked towards Roxas as he saw him.

"Yo, kiddo." Xigbar said as he pat Roxas on his shoulder.

Roxas looked up. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Listen kid, I'm here to tell you some news." He asked. Xigbar looked like he was glad about the news he was about to tell him. Roxas just stared at him. "And that is?"

"It's about puppet. It ran away, and well we don't want cheaters in our group." He said waving his hands a little in the air.

Roxas was shocked "Xion ran away?" he said as he didn't liked it_. __  
__Xio__n ran away for the second time. __Why? Why! She doesn't want to be with us?__  
_  
"How come she ran away?" Roxas snapped at him._  
__  
_Xigbar crossed his arms. "As if! Those things are better left unsaid, kid." He said.

At that moment Aqua and Axel entered the room. Both with a sad faces.  
Roxas thought they already knew what happened. He ran towards the two leaving Xigbar.

Aqua looked at Roxas she felt Roxas was sad. Or at least maybe she felt like he was trying to be sad?  
She just knew it.  
"Why does Xion always leaves us?" Roxas asked staring at the two.

Axel crossed his arms. "Something's wrong with her, ya know? Like yesterday. When I asked you about what you would do if you would leave the organization. At that moment I watched what Xion was doing and I saw her being shocked and she fisted her hand. From that moment I knew she would be up to something." He said.

Aqua looked up. "Then why didn't you talked to her?"

"Don't ask me. I knew something was wrong. But I didn't knew she would leave the organization already!" He snapped.

Aqua felt said and stared at the ground. She heard footsteps coming closer and looked who it was.

Aqua shoved her eyes at Xigbar her eyes widened. "You!" She shouted as she pointed at Xigbar.  
"You're the one who has hurt my friends! Braig!" She cried then a keyblade appeared in her hand holding a battle stance."

Both Roxas and Axel were confused. "Aqua, what are you saying? Who's Braig." Roxas asked.

"Oh hello there! It's been a while hasn't it? Heh, well I must say you haven't changed a bit." He said as he bowed for Aqua. "Oh and the name's Xigbar now."

Aqua felt anger coming up and was about to attack him but was cut off by Saix who entered.  
He ignored the things he just heard and started.

"I've got a new mission for the three of you." He said then looked towards Xigbar first.

"Xigbar, I send you to Agrabah. Look for Xion and find her no matter what it takes. " Xigbar nodded and opened a corridor. He glared at Aqua who glared angry back and then entered the dark corridor.

Het then looked over at Axel who stood there with a depressed face. "And again Xion left.." He thought. Saix started. "Axel, I want you to go to Twilight Town. She may be there since it's the place where you three. ." Saix stopped and sighed and looked at Aqua. "Excuse me, I mean four now are hanging out."

"Got that right." He said as also he opened a dark corridor and left the grey area.

"As for you two, I want both Roxas and Aqua to go to Castle Oblivion. It's the place Xion was born so there's also a possibility for her to be there but I warn you two. Don't go too far in. We don't want to lose two Keyblade wielders." He said crossing his arms.

Aqua blinked. "I'm a keyblade _master_." She corrected.

Saix rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want." He opened a dark corridor and then left the room.

"Castle Oblivion. I don't like that place." Roxas murmured as he stared at the ground.

Aqua became curious. "Why not? What's about that place?" Roxas ignored her and walked towards the portal "Let's go find Xion." Aqua nodded.

* * *

"I'm glad you finally understand Xion." A boy said. Xion looked behind her to find a person with silver hair. A boy, probably around the 17 or so. Xion nodded. "Yeah I will give up everything. But it's for the best. Even if they forget me. I will always remain in their hearts," Xion pressed her hands to her chest closing her eyes. "Thanks Riku. I know what to do now."

"Good luck.. Xion.." were his final words to Xion as he walked away leaving Xion alone at the beach on Destiny Island. She closed her eyes.

"It's now or never Roxas.. I'm sorry.." She whispered to herself as she opened a dark corridor.

* * *

_Chapter 7 done! Please tell me what you think. Soon the battle with Xion.. Yeah it won't be hold in Twilight town. But in Castle Oblivion. **Please review!**_


	8. Meeting her end

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And all characters in it.__  
__  
__So I've decided to not do all the days in the diary of Roxas. Instead of that I'll just use my own__  
__imagination and try __to make something good of it ;) & wow 2 chapters in one day..__  
__By the way. Xion doesn't change from shape in this story she's just.. just see for yourself xD__  
__  
__**Summary **__: When friends meet.__  
__Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. Now she wants to find__  
__her friends. But first s__he gets to know the world of the present__  
__  
_**INSERT SONG: **_(It's a Youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )__  
_.com/watch?v=Txu6O0ZkKKY  
.com/watch?v=Txu6O0ZkKKY

* * *

Aqua looked around her. Her eyes widened. She felt shocked. She placed her hands at her chest and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Roxas was confused when he looked at her. "Aqua? What's wrong." He asked her but not much to his surprise she didn't react.

"Ventus…" Aqua whispered. But Roxas heard it and it got his attention. "Hey, who's Ventus?" he asked.

Aqua then came to reality. She pushed away her tears and began to pay her attention to Roxas.  
"Oh nothing, you wouldn't understand." Aqua replied.

Roxas glared a little but then looked at the door of the castle still in thought about that name.  
_That name.. I know I've heard that before.. Just where…__  
__  
_Suddenly a portal appeared. Both Aqua and Roxas looked up. "Xion?" They asked.  
But no it wasn't her. It was a boy with silver hair wearing the coat of the organization.

Roxas glared at him. He didn't knew this guy. Then why was he wearing the organization coat?  
Then suddenly Roxas remembered the dreams.

_"What's wrong? Giving up already?" The boy with silver hair said to the brunette.__  
__  
_"Riku." Roxas snapped taking a step forward. Aqua looked lost. "You know him?" she asked.

Roxas then blinked and took a step back. "What? No, I've never met him before." Roxas mumbled.

Riku then spoke. "Seems like there's still something of Sora in there." He said as he just stood there waiting for Aqua and Roxas to respond.

"What do you mean with Sora? Who is that?" Aqua asked full of surprise.  
But then remembered a boy with brown hair. His name was Sora to. And there was also this guy with.. silver hair. His name was Riku too!"

"You're name is Riku? I think we've met before. Do you come from a place called Destiny Island? Sora was your friend right?" Aqua stated.

Riku looked at the woman with blue hair and felt a little confused. "That's right.. but how do you know? And how come I don't remember you?" He asked simply.

"Because it was at least ten years ago. You two we're little kids back then." Aqua said as she smiled at him.

Roxas just stared he didn't knew what to think. But then suddenly he heard Xion talking in his head.  
He placed his hand onto his head as he looked pale for a sec._  
__Roxas, please enter the first floor. I want to have a last word with you..But please come alone.__  
_  
"Xion?" Roxas whispered. He looked in front of him and saw Aqua who was only thinking about the Riku guy at the moment. He knew this was his change and ran towards the first floor.

Riku looked at Roxas who was leaving Aqua and smiled.  
_All part of the plan.. The only thing now is to get Aqua on my side._

"Aqua.. Did you know the organization is a bad group?" Riku said as Aqua's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean with a bad group?" Aqua asked she never expected this. Well at least for the coats which look.. kinda creepy. But still.

"They are a group with just one goal…" Riku stopped a second and took a breath. "And that is.. Kingdom Hearts." Aqua's eyes widened.

"I will explain the rest if you come with me. That way we can save Sora the true hero. The one can connect to everyone." He said.

Aqua remained silence and began to think.  
_  
__The true hero.. __  
__If the origination is bad.. then that means.. They're using me!__  
__And Roxas and Xion too! Since theyre keyblade wielders.__  
__I think I must make an end to this.. Or else I've never get the change too find Terra and Ven.__  
__  
_Aqua nodded. "Okay then follow me." Said Riku.

Aqua then thought about Roxas. "Where's Roxas?" She said as she looked around her. There was no sign of Roxas.

"He's in good care, thrust me. " Riku said simply looking at Aqua.

Aqua frowned a bit but then decide to thrust him. They both left Castle Oblivion. Aqua took a last glance of the Castle before they left. "I hope to see you soon.. Ven." Aqua whispered.

* * *

Roxas stood on the first floor. He looked around to see a white room with symbols.  
Then someone in a black coat walked in. Roxas immediately knew who it was. "Xion!" he cried.  
Even though she had her hood up just like Roxas, he just knew it was her. He could feel it.

He ran towards her but she then began. "Roxas.. It's time." She said.

"My powers will be completed.. Like a jar getting filled with water. Now my memories are filled with what Roxas gave me." Xion said as she raised her hands. Roxas stared at her. "Roxas.. How do you see me now?" Xion pulled of her hood. Roxas eyes widened as he stared in disbelieve. "If you see someone else's face.. a boy's face, than that means I'm ready." Xion took a deep breath. "Soon this puppet will have to play her part."

There was no sign of the short black haired girls face. Her face has changed in that of a boy.  
The boy in Roxas his dreams. The spiky brunette boy with deep blue eyes as that of the sea.

Roxas gasped he didn't knew what to say. Xion waited for Roxas to respond but figures out he couldn't so she started. "This is him.. It's Sora." She stated while looking at Roxas.

Then suddenly some dark light appeared around Xion. She threw her hood up again and warped her hand towards Roxas. "Xion?" Roxas asked in disbelieve he don't want to know what Xion was about to do.

"… And now I must take you existence. Don't you see Roxas.. This is why I was created!" Xion shouted as the place called Castle Oblivion changed from place. Roxas looked around him to find himself in a land that looked like a desert. With mountains and.. A lot of keyblades.

_What is this place?_ Roxas thought as he summoned his Keyblade. He fisted his left hand and then ran towards Xion. He had no choice but to fight her.

Roxas spun his keyblade towards Xion. Xion threw her keyblade in the air and then jumped dodging the attack of Roxas. She then slides towards Roxas and hit him. "Tch," Roxas snarled but immediately ran towards Xion and casted magic but Xion dodged it and sprung behind Roxas. But this time he was faster as he turned to Xion and hit her right in the face.

Blood dripped down her face but she didn't gave up. She casted magic. Roxas defended himself but then got hit by the second magic she had casted.

After fighting for what was almost a hour both were really tired but still stood up.

"Xion…. Come to your senses!" Roxas snarled as his breath was fast.

Xion ignored him and used the last of power she had. They clanged blades.  
_It's now or never. Please forgive me Xion._

Roxas used his Limit break and slashed Xion as much as possible. She couldn't stand the power anymore and Xion returned to her normal self and fell down her knees. "Xion!" Roxas cried.  
Suddenly Roxas grabbed his head a heavily headache was coming up as he closed his eyes in pain. Xion still was on her knees as she looked at Roxas with a smiling pale face.

Roxas then opened his eyes. "Who are you.. Again?" he asked still grabbing at his head.

Xion couldn't hold it anymore and fell down. But Roxas grabbed her before she hit the floor.  
"Xion!" Roxas cried. He looked at her. She looked so weak. Roxas didn't wanted to believe what was going to happen to her.

"Roxas... I need you... to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free." Xion begged to Roxas.

"Kingdom Hearts… set them.. free?" Roxas repeated. But then he saw Xion was fading from existence.. "No!" Roxas cried while tears fell down his cheeks.

"Goodbye, Roxas... See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. Oh... and of course, Axel and Aqua, too. You're three are both my best friends. Never forget. That's the truth."

"Don't go away! Xion! Xion!" Roxas cried as more tears fell down. Xion almost completely disappeared from existence. "Good..bye.. Roxa-" We're her last words before she disappeared. "XION!" Roxas screamed. He couldn't hold his emotions anymore.. He cried as hard as he could many tears falling down as he fisted his hands. Xion was gone...

"_Roxas, don't be sad. I came from you and Sora. I am you... the same way that I am Sora. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together... forever, inside him._"

* * *

_This is my longest chapter so far! Hope you liked it and please review!__  
We are now close to the Riku and.. Aqua fight.._


	9. Revealing his true face

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, And all characters in it.__  
__  
__Wow, I can't believe I'm writing this chapter when I'm still at chapter 5. But this is the chapter I always wanted to __write about. Well also some other chapter which I still have to make but this in particularly._ _And about Aqua. She will find out about how Roxas looks in this chapter!_ _And right now she doesn't know Roxas is the person she has to deal with in this chapter.__ But She will find out._

_What I wrote about was indeed from chapter 5. I'm not at this chapter and trying to finish it.__  
__Ahaha.._

_**Summary **__: When friends meet.__  
__Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian. Now she wants to find__  
__her friends. But first s__he gets to know the world of the present__  
__  
_**INSERT SONG: ****THE OTHER PROMISE/ROXAS THEME - TECHNO REMIX**_ (It's a Youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )__  
_.com/watch?v=McP7udWjyNY&feature=related

* * *

"What do you mean?" Aqua said in shock, she didn't wanted to believe what Riku just told her.

Riku remained silence for a while and then sighed. "It's just like I said. Xion is no more.. She has been destroyed by a person in the black coat" Riku replied.

"No.. That can't be true! I won't believe it!" Aqua snapped she didn't knew if this Riku guy was talking truth. Riku remained quiet but then spoke. "Do you still know how she looks like?" He asked.

Aqua frowned. _Why's that? How come he's saying weird stuff like that! _  
But then Aqua blinked_. I know her eyes.. But her hair.. It was black I know that.. But._.  
_Did she had long or short hair? I.. I can'__t remember.. What? __  
_  
Aqua's eyes winded as she grabbed her head. "How come I can't remember if she had short or long hair. How.. come?" Aqua asked as she looked at Riku who crossed his arms.

"That is because she is fading out of existence. She was a puppet created from Sora's nobody  
And Sora's nobody destroyed her," Riku took a breath. "And.. I want you to help me defeat him, so we can save Sora. And so that he can save everyone." He stated.

"But also I wanted to say it's not his fault. He needed to do this in order to save Sora. Sooner or later we need him too, That's why we need to fight him."

Aqua bit his lip. She couldn't believe Xion has made her end.. And she wasn't a nobody after all. But that doesn't matter! Aqua thought and then came to a decision. "I will have my revenge. I will help you to take out this nobody of Sora." Aqua stated. _Whatever it takes._

Riku smiled at her. "Let's go, Aqua."

* * *

Axel was sitting on the Twilight tower. "No.. Black haired girl.." Axel grabbed his head and frowned.  
"What was her name again?" Axel thought as she searched into his memories. But he couldn't remember her name. He only remember how she looked like but it seems it was fading a little. Like she turned black or something.

"I wonder what's going on. I'm starting to not memorize something. That's not good news." Axel murmured as he was lost in his thoughts fighting for his memories about the girl with black hair.

* * *

He felt anger building up inside of him. And tears.. He ran away from the organization just like Xion. But nobody has seemed to notice it. Probably because he just left. Roxas returned to the castle that never was for Xions wish.

Roxas arrived into the city of the world that never was. It was raining heavily as looked around if he could find any of the members from the organization. After he found nobody he let two keyblade's appear. Both his keyblade and the keyblade of Xion. Roxas spun with them and suddenly they changed its form into Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

He runs through the streets of the World that never was. A lot of Neoshadows appeared around him but Roxas took just a few seconds before they got slashed into pieces.  
Roxas started his run again and more Neoshadows appeared. He become irritated of the as he began to fly so he could ignore them. He then arrived at a place with a big building. It was called the memory scraper. Roxas took a look at it and then noticed that more Neoshadows had appeared,  
and began to slash them too.

Above the Memory scraper Aqua and Riku had appeared. "I can't believe Xion is gone.." Aqua said as a tear rolled from her cheeks. Riku felt bad for Aqua but then.. he had to think of his friend Sora.  
"Let's go Aqua." Riku said ad he looked down at Roxas who was fighting. Riku sprung from the building as Roxas threw his oblivion keyblade to Riku and he catched it. Roxas reached the top of the building as Riku was down and killed many Neoshadows.

Roxas noticed Aqua who looked sad and angry at the same time. "Aqua.." But Aqua didn't heard him. "You.. you killed Xion." A keyblade appeared in her hand as she ran towards Roxas but he blocked it. "I know you had to kill her, but couldn't there be another option?" Aqua cried.

"I-I'm sorry." Roxas whispered but Aqua didn't heard that too. Roxas then jumped off the building and joined Riku. After all Neoshadows where killed they took attention to each other as they sprung back. Aqua now jumped off the memory scraper too as she looked at the person who killed her friend. "Whoever you are, I will never and I mean NEVER will be your friend." She said.

Roxas his face fell. He didn't knew why but he felt tears building up again. He didn't showed this though.

Aqua noticed Roxas his two keyblades and was shocked to see him wielding two keyblades.  
"How did you get two keyblades, Sora!" Aqua cried still angry.

Roxas ignored the question and paid attention to Riku.

"Who are you?" Roxas said.

"What does it matter? I'm here for you." Riku said.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Roxas stated.

Aqua's eyes widened. She finally noticed his voice. She began to shake as she wanted to say his name. "R-Roxas.. I-Is that you?" She asked watching him in disbelieve. She couldn't believe it. Roxas was Sora's nobody_?__ I guess that makes sense when it comes to the keybl__ade..__ But still!__  
_  
Roxas heard Aqua but decided to no answer her question. Riku stared at Aqua for a minute but then looked back at Roxas. "That's because I want back the rest of Sora's memories." He said quietly.

Roxas don't know why but he felt anger coming up. "Sora! Sora! Sora! Enough about Sora!" Roxas demanded. Aqua was watching the two of them. She found out the guy with the two keyblade indeed was Roxas.

"Do you have some kind of plan?" Riku asked him.

"I'm going to set Kingdom hearts free! Then everything can go back to the way it was!  
Then me and my friends can go have ice cream together. And.. and.. her too." Roxas claimed but struggled to remember Xion her name.

"her? You mean Xion? It's a struggle to just remember the name now isn't it?" Riku said while still remaining quiet. Aqua felt sad, she also knew she was about to forget Xion. But then paid her attention to Roxas who looked like he was about the fight.

Roxas then swung with his keyblade in a battle stance which caused Aqua to shock. "They aren't going to… aren't they?" Aqua thought.

"Either way I can't let you do anything crazy." He said.

Roxas remained silence for a while but then spoke. "I have to find this Sora person and only way to do that Is to free Kingdom Hearts!" He screamed. "Kingdom Hearts?" Aqua said in shock but the others ignored her.

"If you try to make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back," Riku stated as he looked at the heart-shaped figure in the sky. "The organization will destroy you."

Aqua's eyes widened. She didn't wanted Roxas to be gone. After everything she did with them..  
She's also part of the group and Roxas is her friend..

"Shut up!" He cried as he ran towards Riku and they slashed blades.

"Please stop it!" Aqua cried but they didn't heard her."Why don't you quit!"

Roxas growled at Riku. "I want Xion back.. I want my life back!" Roxas snarled. Aqua still looking at the boy felt really sorry for him. _Just like me.. I want my life back too.._

Riku ignored what he said and remained then pointed his hand at Roxas.  
"Come on Sora! I thought you were stronger than that." Riku pointed out.

"Shut up!" Roxas cried. He ran towards Riku as the two began to fight. "No! Please don't fight!" Aqua cried she was shaking. Riku was a nice person he taught her a lot about what was happening in the world. And Roxas.. A new friend she made.. Even though he never saw his face. She still could feel the bond between them. _And Axel.. And.,. And… The other girl.._

Riku and Roxas slashed blades. Both growled at each other and then jumped back to their original place back in battle stance. Aqua didn't wanted to interfere. She didn't wanted to fight them. She just couldn't.. So she was just standing there. Watching them fight. As she was holding her hands towards her chest, feeling guilty about not doing a thing.

After what almost felt like hours the two became tired. Roxas healed himself while Riku has spilled everything. He struggled to stay. Aqua was still standing there. The two only paid attention to each other and have forgotten Aqua was looking at them. She knew Riku wasn't going to make it. "Riku.."

Roxas then released everything he got in his at Riku and he hit the ground. Riku struggled to stand so he decided to sit and looked at Roxas in disbelieve. "Why? Why do you have the keyblade!" Riku shouted at him.

Roxas swung with his keyblade in the air. "Shut up!" he said as Roxas wanted to strike him again but Riku was standing up as fast as possible. Roxas got hit and got pushed back. His hood flew down and his face was revealed. Roxas lying there unconscious for a bit.

Aqua's eyes widened as far as possible when she saw the face of Roxas who was lying on the floor.  
She was shaking now more as ever. Her hands was shaking as she placed her hands at the face. Revealing a really shocked face. _It can't be possible right.. This is not possible!_

"Ventus?"

* * *

_Cliffhanger hell yes, aha.. and to make it worse, I'll probably take a break.__  
Don't know for how long though. Might be some weeks. __**Please review!**_


	10. At the end of the road

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all characters in it._  
_**  
Roxas:** Heya!_  
_**Me:** Roxas.._  
_**Aqua:** Ven!_  
_**Riku: **Sora!_  
_**Roxas and me: **..._  
_**Aqua:** Riku, What are you saying! That's Ven!_  
_**Riku:** Excuse me? Sorry but thats deffinetly Sora!_

_Big fight over who Roxas is._  
_**  
Roxas: **Am I this populair?_  
_**Me: **I guess so._

_**Summary (NEW ONE)**_  
_Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian._  
_She wants to find her friends as she becomes friends with Axel, Xion and Roxas. How will things work out? Who's Sora? _

_**INSERT SONG: **(Its a youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )_  
_.com/watch?v=AQKEZI_UhZI&feature=related_

* * *

Her body was shaking watching the boy in disbelieve. When the face was revealed blonde spiky hair appeared. Blue eyes, and looked just like… "Ventus?" Aqua cried as she run towards Roxas but got blocked when Riku pointed his keyblade towards Aqua. Glaring at him. "Don't interfere Aqua." He said simply. But with a naïve voice.

"Why? That's Ventus! Not Sora!" Aqua snarled but Riku ignored her. Roxas then wrapped his hands around his keyblade and stood up. He didn't heard what Aqua just told Riku. He turned his attention back to the person called Riku.

Riku ran towards Roxas as he blocked his attacked and jumped in the air. Riku watched Roxas as he flew towards him. Both slashed blades. Riku growled a little but then the two got back to their places.

Roxas felt his hatred towards Riku. "Why don't you quit!" He cried.

Riku remained silence and waited a few seconds. He then quietly moved his hands. "Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." He said simply. Aqua still stood behind Riku. _Why didn't he let me see Ven? … But… Wait he can't be Ven , right? I don't know what to believe anymore__.__  
__  
_Aqua looked at the two but was lost in her thoughts.

Roxas used his deathly glare but suddenly changed his expression. His voice changed. "Get real. Look which one of us is winning." Roxas said with the voice of another person. He was shocked to hear his voice was that of another just a few seconds ago._ It was the voice of that kid.._

Aqua also was shocked to hear another voice. She was now more lost than ever. _Is this Ven?__  
Or.. I don't know._ She felt the headache in her head of wanting the truth. She then took a step forward. Tired of standing and doing nothing.

"Tell me Roxas!" Aqua said as she looked at him as Roxas turned his attention to Aqua. He forgot Aqua was standing there the whole time. He was a little lost of what to say to her.

"Roxas.. Who are you? Sora.. or.. Ventus?" Aqua said quietly holding a sad face.

_That name again.. Sora.. Ventus.. They're both familiar somehow. I know Sora.. but just who.. is Ventus?_Roxas thought as he stared at Aqua. Riku didn't interfered this time. He looked at Aqua with a confused look. "Who's Ventus?" He asked.

Aqua took a breath. "A best friend of mine. He looks exactly like Roxas!" Aqua stated while looking at Roxas who didn't knew what expression he had to use. "Looks like me?" Roxas whispered.

Riku stared at Roxas. Then turned to Aqua. He could see she was talking truth. He made a decision and turned to Roxas again. "All that I know is that you're Sora's nobody. So in order to wake him up I need you." Riku claimed as he ran towards Roxas.

Roxas growled. "I'm me! Nobody else!" he said as he ran too.  
Again they slashed blades. Roxas used his limit break and Riku got thrown back.  
Roxas turned to Riku. "How many times do I have to defeat you?" Roxas snarled at him.

Riku gave up. He had one last thing to do. "All right.. You've left me with no other choise." he whispered. Both Aqua and Roxas frowned.

"I have to release the power in my heart.. The dark power that I've been holding back." Riku said as he untied his blindfold. Roxas wrapped his hands tightly around his two keyblades as he was standing in a battle stances. Aqua wondered what was about to happen.

"Even.. If it changes me forever!" Riku cried as a dark tornado was around him. Both Roxas and Aqua's eyes widened. "That power.." Aqua thought as she watched Riku.

Riku turned into a man with a dark skin color and silver hair. Which reminded him of the last time she saw.. _Terra_.. But Aqua then paid attention for what was going to happen. She began to think it might end bad for.. Roxas.. or Ventus.. or Sora.. Whoever he is!

Suddenly Riku disappeared and appeared before Roxas. Holding him tight in the air. Roxas fighted to get away from him but it didn't worked. Both oathkeeper and oblivion got wiped to the ground and Roxas felt unconscious.

"I have accepted it." He stated.

"Ven!" Aqua cried as she ran toward Roxas who was lying on the ground again. Riku pulled over his hood and watched Aqua running at him. She was holding Roxas in him arms and Riku accepted it.

"Why.. Why did you gave into darkness?" Aqua said as she looked at him. "For my friends.." he said quietly. Aqua remained silence and thought about what he said. _For my friends..__  
_  
Then a man in red appeared. Riku turned to him. "He could feel Sora.." he said.  
The man began. "Oh he told you how he _felt_ did he?" He said simply.

Aqua stared at the man in red. "Ridiculous! A nobody cannot feel anything." He said as he looked at Roxas who was in Aqua's arms. "If he had met Sora.. Things might have been different." Riku said.

Aqua was lost. _Sora? But.. this is Ventus? Right…? I don't understand.._

"Who are you?" Aqua said as she looked at the man in red.

The man turned himself to aqua. He wasn't showing any expression and Aqua found this man a little.. creepy. "That's none of you concern." He stated.

"What does matter is that I have to ask you something." Diz said.

Aqua stared at him, scratching her head a little. She wondered what it would be. "And that is?"

"I'm going to rip all of Roxas's memories apart. And in that place I'll put new memories in him." He stated. Aqua's eyes widened. She protested. "What! No! You're not going to do that! I won't agree with this!" Aqua snarled but Diz remained silence.

"As I said, I'm going to rip all his memories. It's in order for the true hero to awaken.  
And I wanted to ask you if you want to help him while he has his new memories while he has forgotten everything about the organization and Axel. If you accept I won't erase the memories of you. Then you will be able to stay his so-called friend." DiZ stated.

Aqua bit his lip. But nodded. She didn't wanted Roxas to forget him. She felt sorry for him but accepted it.

"Good, but just one thing. Don't say one thing about his past memories, the organization and the  
keyblade," He said and remained silence. "He needs to find out himself." DiZ stated.

"Is there no other way..?" Aqua asked Diz looking really sad.  
"This is his fate girl. He can't escape from it. And you can't change it" Diz claimed.

* * *

_I told in my last chapter I was on break. But right after I finnished that chapter today I started writing this one. And finnished it in less than a hour._  
_So this will be my last chapter of a while, soon there will be more cause its not finnished yet!. Please update if you want to see more, okay?_


	11. Dreams

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all characters in it.__  
__  
__I'm back! So here's the new chapter which plays in the data twilight town._  
_And btw. Hayner, Pance and Ollete are death. Aha.. no sorry but they're_  
_not in this story._

_**Summary **__**:**_  
_Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian._  
_She wants to find her friends as she becomes friends with Axel, Xion and Roxas. How will things work out? Who's Sora? _

_**INSERT SONG: **__(Its a youtube url. please place before ".com" Youtube. )_  
.com/watch?v=CSdNxXGUaRU

_

* * *

_

A boy was lying sleepy on the beach. He watched the blue sky and the sea as suddenly a girl approached. "Whoa! Give me a break Kai-" He said as the girl suddenly vanished and a boy with silver hair appeared. The three of them we're running together on the beach.

_"You understand nothing!" a voice said._

Roxas opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on his bed. His room looked like that of a normal teen.

That's weird, It feels like I dreamed that before. Roxas thought as he trying to sit down his bed.  
"Another dream about him.." he said as he looked at the big window at the left side of his bed.  
He opened it and looked at the beautiful sight of the city that was called Twilight Town.

Then suddenly he realized something. "Oh, Aqua's probably waiting! I better should look for her." Roxas whispered to himself. He stood up and wore his Twilight Town clothes.

He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back.

Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

He ran outside and found Aqua standing there. She looked at him like something terrible has happened. "Aqua! Hey, what's wrong?" Roxas said as he was smiling at her.

_His clothes.. Identical to Ventus his clothes still slightly different. If Roxas is Sora's nobody how come he looks like Ventus?_

Aqua bit her lip and shook her head. "No.. it's nothing." She said as they both walked towards the city.

_I can't believe I have to stay on Roxas' side while that DiZ person or whatever Riku said he was, would now make his final preparations for Sora to come back.__ What will happen to my friend… Roxas.. __  
__And I still want to know why he looks like Ventus.. _Aqua was thinking while they walked.

Roxas frowned. "Should we buy some Ice cream? I'm starving." Roxas said as he ran towards the Ice cream shop. Aqua didn't got the change to say something but agreed with him.

Later that day the two we're sitting on the Clock tower. _Seems like he didn't forget the clock tower.__  
_  
Roxas was licking his Ice cream while he thought about what could be wrong with Aqua. She was acting different from what he remembered she would be. "Aqua.. Tell me what's wrong, because I know there's something. You act differently." He said as he watched the beautiful sunset.

Aqua sighed and turned to Roxas. "Do.. do you remember a man with red spiky hair.. In a black coat?" Aqua asked him as a confused look came its way onto the face of Roxas.

"Uuh.. Not that I remember. Nope." He said, Aqua's face fell. "Never mind then." She said.  
_I know I was told to not tell him anything about that but I just want to see he remembers again._

"Right.." he said. _A man__ with red hair? Weird,__n__ever met him.__  
__  
_"Hey, should we head to the haunted Mansion. I've heard it's the most suspicious place of the city!" Roxas said in excitement. Aqua felt like he was acting a lot like Ventus with his excitement.  
Aqua nodded and the both left the clock tower.

After a while they arrived at the Haunted Mansion. Both we're looking in amazement at the mansion.  
But also the big door in the middle got their attention.

"They say there's a girl on the second floor of this mansion even when no one lives here for years.."  
Roxas claimed as he looked at the mansion.

"How do you know that?" Aqua asked curious but the face of Roxas fell. "I dunno I just know." He said.

Roxas stared at the window of the mansion for a while and then suddenly his thoughts we're somewhere else. Aqua looked up to see Roxas in a sort of trance she got a little scared and shook Roxas as hard as possible. "Whoa!" Roxas cried as he turned to Aqua. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

Aqua remained silence. _Better not say.__  
_"umm, well you we're staring and it's just that I always find it scary when people are staring at things for longer than seconds." Aqua said in a stupid way.

"…" Roxas didn't knew what to say but suddenly monster's appeared. Roxas blinked. "Whoa! What are these things?" He said as he tried to defend himself.

"Dusks!" Aqua cried as she wanted to summon her keyblade but then remembered that she was ordered to not summon her keyblade. _Damn it!__  
__  
_A lot of dusks appeared around of the two. Aqua tried to protect Roxas and used her hands to attack them. But got hurt pretty bad without her keyblade. Still she didn't gave up. _This is for Roxas!__  
__  
_"Aqua!" Roxas yelled. He saw a stick on the ground and picked it up. "I'll give you a hand!" Roxas took a battle stance which looked just like the one he did back in the organization. Aqua looked at Roxas. "Roxas! That is a stick!" Aqua cried at him. "I know, But I have to come up with something!" he cried as he ran towards a dusk and attacked it.

The two fought with the dusk for minutes but figured out they stand no change against them.  
"Roxas run!" Aqua cried as she dodged the attack of a dusk.

"What are you saying, I won't!" He cried back at her. Suddenly the stick changed it shape both Aqua and Roxas looked at the stick he was holding. "What?" Roxas said slowly.

The Keyblade appeared and Aqua was shocked and happy at the same time to see the keyblade appear in Roxas' hands. "What is this thing?" Roxas asked himself but a dusk reached its way to Roxas. He looked at the keyblade for a minute. "Okay, you asked for it." He snarled and with just one swing the dusk disappeared.

Aqua's eyes widened. "Wow, strong.." she whispered.

After that swung he used his power to defeat all the other dusks who we're surrounding the pair.  
After a half minute all the Dusks disappeared.

Roxas turned to Aqua. "Do you know what this thing is?" He asked Aqua.

Aqua remained silence and then shook her head. "No.. I'm sorry." Aqua said while her face fell.

"It's okay.." Roxas mumbled as he remember his dream about the brunette boy. He hold the same thing as he did. _Stupid dreams..  
_  
Roxas walked towards Aqua and noticed something below her feet. "Hey why is that picture lying beneath your foot?" Aqua blinked and looked under her feet to see a picture. She picked it up and looked at it her eyes widened.

"What's on the picture?" Roxas asked. Aqua gave the picture to Roxas. "That's me!" Roxas said as he looked with a curious look on his face.

Aqua scanned the place and found more pictures in the bushes. "I've got more!" she said as Roxas ran to her. "Show me." He said.

Both eyes widened. "Why are they all of me?" Roxas asked but Aqua didn't seemed to know the answer. "…" Aqua sighed. "I dunno."

_But it might have something to do with Sora.. _Aqua thought as her face fell.

"Let's go back. The day is almost over. We should head back home." Aqua stated when she didn't really knew what to do.  
Roxas only nodded still a little lost in his thoughts. Aqua noticed this and felt bad for him.

_I'm sorry Roxas. For whatever is going to happen to you. I will stay at your side till the end.__  
__  
_

* * *

_Whoa, Sora's almost waking up.. Ah, please review!_


	12. Return of Axel

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all characters in it.__  
__  
__The story is almost coming to a climax! __I know the days aren't that long here but I just wanted to finish this story as soon as possible.__ Next chapter is the final.__**Summary :**_  
_Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian._  
_She wants to find her friends as she becomes friends with Axel, Xion and Roxas. How will things work out? Who's Sora? __  
__  
_

* * *

___"Where am I?" The brunette boy asked himself as he looked around. __**CRASH **__"What happened to my home? My Island? Riku.. Kairi.."__** CRASH **__The boy looked at his sword key like thing. "So this is the key.. Keyblade!" __**CRASH**__**  
**__**  
**_The blonde sprung out of his bed as he woke up. "I really need to stop dreaming these things! It's starting to annoy me." Roxas murmured to himself while he opened the window. It was still really early in the morning…_**  
**__**  
**__**crash crash crash**__**70%**__**  
**_  
Aqua looked at the sky. She knew this all wasn't real. And she knew Roxas didn't know a thing about it. Her face fell as she walked towards his so-called house. "Poor boy.." she whispered while staring at the ground.

She stood in front of Roxas' house, waiting for him to open the door. "Roxas! I'm here. Please open the door."Aqua said. But there was no response.

She scanned the door closely and noticed it was half open. Her eyes widened a little.  
"Roxas? Are you in there?" Aqua whispered as she opened the door. Her heart began to skip faster as she looked around.

_Nobody's here.. Where is Roxas? I must find him!__  
__  
_Aqua ran out of his house and scanned the whole city. "He's nowhere! Wait a minute.." Aqua murmured but suddenly forgot the place she was with him yesterday. _The haunted mansion..__  
__  
_She ran towards the last place she hadn't looked for him yet. She heard voices coming closer when she walked towards he place but her instinct told her to hide behind a tree. And so she did.  
_That voice.. It's Roxas I know for sure.. But, who's the other one? _

She watched everything closely from behind and noticed the girl with blond hair.  
The girl has blue eyes and wears a plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals.

"See you.. Roxas." The blonde said. She waved her hand and disappeared into white light.

"…" Roxas' face fell and stared at the ground.

Aqua wondered what happened and knew this was her opportunity to reveal herself.  
_  
_"Roxas? What're you doing here? Who was that girl." She asked him and Roxas turned to Aqua.

Aqua remembered the sad face of Roxas when Riku and him were fighting she looked right into her eyes and had such a sad expression.. Much to Ventus when he couldn't come with me many times..

"…." Roxas was quiet for a few seconds but then spoke. "I-I think I don't know myself that good.." Roxas said slowly as he stared sadly at the ground.

Aqua was sad too, but also shocked. "H-how do you? I-I mean.. what do you mean by that?" Aqua asked.  
Roxas looked at the ground but shook his head. "heh, no its nothing. Let's do something summer vacation is almost over right?" Roxas said and Aqua used her fake smile.  
**  
**_**crash crash crash **_**88%****  
**_It is almost time…_**  
****  
**"Hey aqua wait here, kay? I'll get us some Ice cream." Roxas said and Aqua nodded.

Aqua watched the blonde walking out of her sight and she was lost in thoughts again.

_Maybe I should bring Roxas to safety.. Maybe I'm not that good of a friend..__  
Right now I'm bringing him right to his end.. but the true hero will awaken right?__  
I understand so little.._

Aqua sighed but then she heard something and turned around to see a man in black coat.

"Hello there, Aqua." The man said. He pulled off his hood and revealed red spiky hair.

Aqua's eyes widened. "Axel! Is it really you? How did you get here?" Aqua asked but he looked just around him.

"That doesn't matter. This town is his creation right? Now I've got something to ask you Aqua.. Why are you siding with the wrong people? I thought you we're our friend, you are even turning against Roxas." Axel said looking serious at her.

Aqua's face fell. "I had no choice, the man in red DIZ.. he said he wouldn't erase the memories of me with Roxas if I side together with him.. And I just don't want him to forget about me.. I'm so sorry Axel.." Aqua said slowly.

Axel frowned. "Oh! So that's the case huh? Well, I think you did a good job on that part. I would've done the same but, I've been ordered to get him back and If I won't than they'll make an end to me." Axel murmured.

Aqua hold her eyes hands over her mouth. "That's terrible! Why.. won't you come with us?" Aqua asked but then the two looked into the direction where Roxas left.

It was Roxas again and he was holding two sea salt ice cream sticks in his hands.

"Aqua! Here's one for ya!" Roxas cried from a distance.

He noticed Axel from a distance and looked confused at the man.

"Who're you? Hey Aqua, do you know him?" Roxas asked.

Aqua didn't respond. She didn't had the courage to tell it him but instead Axel walked towards him and Aqua watched in curiosity at him.

"Good to see you. We meet at least Roxas." The man said in a normal tune.

Roxas was just staring at the man.  
**  
Intruder found****  
****  
**_So there's someone trying to ruin my plans..__  
__  
_"It's me. Axel." The man said but Roxas just watched him like someone made him turn into stone.

Axel moved his head to left and glared at him. ".. Then it's just like the reports said." He stated.

Suddenly Axel's chakrams appeared in both his hand. Aqua's eyed widened again.  
"Axel? What're you doing!" Aqua cried.

Roxas was shocked but was being able to doge the attack of Axel. "W-Wait a minute!" Roxas cried.

Axel hit Roxas in the face but it wasn't that hard for Roxas. "Damn!" he cried.

Suddenly the keyblade appeared in his hands again he stared at it for a moment. "Keyblade?"

Axel then jumped at Roxas and was smiling evilly at him. "Isn't this fun? Enthusiastic as always, Roxas!" he cried and Roxas hit the ground.

"I can't stand this anymore, Axel!" Aqua cried and a keyblade appeared in her hand. She jumped in front of Roxas who was looking shocked to see Aqua wielding a keyblade.

"You can wield the keyblade too?" Roxas said but Aqua ignored him.

"You are his friend too! Then why are you attacking him! You bring him to his end if you'll bring him back to the organization!" Aqua yelled at him.

Axel stayed calm and locked eyes with the blue haired girl. "I know but I have no choice, everything is better than here. And aren't you doing the same thing? You'll bring him to his end too ya know?" he cried and Aqua's face fell.

Roxas stood up. "Wait a minute. What is this all about? What do you mean?" Roxas snarled looking at Axel first then looking at Aqua. "What's going on!" he cried.

Axel turned to Roxas. "Come home," Axel said slowly. "The boy chosen by the keyblade."

Roxas stared. He thought about what Naminé told him back this morning.  
And about what happened before.

_**Flash**__**back**__**  
**__**  
**__Roxas… You are not supposed to exist. That's what we nobody's are..__ The person you are now isn't the __real you.. __You know Sora? The keyblade hero.. __The boy chosen by the keyblade. __He will awaken very soon.. But you will have to pay a price for it Roxas.. When he awakes.. You'll disappear__.__  
__  
Who are you? My name's Kairi.. Kairi? You're the girl from my dreams! You were building a raft with Riku and that other boy. What other boy? Wait, do you know his name! Please, tell me! I need to know! ….. You have forgotten me Kairi? That's too bad.. We'll here's a hint. It starts with an S..__  
__  
__**End Fla**__**s**__**hback**_

"I am not him.." Roxas mumbled.

"Then what's that in your hand?" Axel stated.

".." Roxas remained his happy mood which was almost coming back totally disappeared.  
**  
**_**Crash crash crash **_**90%****  
**_We must hurry now..__  
__  
_Suddenly a man in red appeared and the three turned to him.

"DIZ! Aqua cried. And he turned to Roxas.

"Roxas your sleeping right now. Open up your eyes!" He cried at him.

Roxas was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked and Axel glared at the man.

"Roxas! Don't let him deceive you!" he snarled at the boy.

Roxas its almost time! Go to the Haunted Mansion when you wake up from your dream. Everything will be explained from there on." Diz stated and everyone disappeared. _  
__  
_Aqua was shocked to see herself fading away. "What is this?" she cried but then everything was black.  
_  
__It's almost time… Almost..__  
_


	13. The vannish and the return

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all characters in it.__  
__  
__This is the last and final chapter. Hope you like it!__ This is my longest chapter so far so enjoy!__  
_

_**Summary :**_  
_Aqua is being able to get out of the Dark Meridian._  
_She wants to find her friends as she becomes friends with Axel, Xion and Roxas. How will things work out? Who's Sora?__  
__  
_

* * *

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. _That.. was awful.. was it real? _Roxas thought as he slowly jumped out of his bed. He didn't wanted to wait for Aqua he would go to the Haunted mansion just like the man told him. _I wanna know what or who I am.. And nobody here is going to stop me._He said and ran out of his room towards the mansion.

Aqua woke up and found herself lying on the ground at the place it all happened yesterday.  
"I'm back again?" Aqua thought but suddenly realized Roxas and Axel weren't there.

"Roxas?" she then remembered what Diz told him. "Oh no, I need to go to the Haunted Mansion!" Aqua cried in herself and made her way to the mansion.

"Sora…" Roxas mumbled as he stared at the big lock in front of the mansion.  
his instinct told him to let his keyblade appear and so he did. He pointed it at the lock and a bright light appeared. The lock was free and the door was open..

"I wonder if Naminé knows I'm here.." Roxas mumbled.

Roxas walked past a door. "I'm here!" He cried but there was no response.

Suddenly he heard his name from behind. "Roxas!" someone cried but Roxas knew that voice.

"Aqua.." Roxas murmured.

"Roxas.. What are you gonna do?" she asked him.

Roxas just stared at him. He scratched his head a little searching for some answers.  
"I.. I just want to know who I am. Nothing else doesn't really matter anymore.." Roxas slowly and Aqua's face fell.

"Roxas, I will be there for you Kay?" she said and Roxas looked up he smiled a little at her.

"Thank you, Aqua." He said.

The two walked in the mansion for some time and then entered a white room.

"Hey there all artworks everywhere!" Aqua said as she pointed at all the artworks which were hanging at the wall.

Roxas and Aqua walked past a few and stopped at a picture which was really familiar.  
Aqua was shocked to see the picture cause she knew what it was.

"That is.. me?" Roxas said slowly. He stared at the picture for some time and suddenly he felt pain in his head. He almost collapsed in pain. He heard Aqua yelling for him name but it became all drowsy for Roxas after that.  
_  
"You've already decided?" A man said.__  
__  
"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know.." Roxas claimed.__  
__  
The man was revealed to be Axel and he seemed to be upset. "You can't turn on the orginazation! You'll get on their bad side and they destroy you!" Axel yelled at him but Roxas remained silence.__  
__  
"No one would miss me.. Not you, not Aqua not.. n-not her.." Roxas stated as he glared sadly at Axel and then walked past him. __  
__  
"__H__er? But Roxas… I would definatly miss you.." He said from a distance_.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Aqua cried but Roxas stood up and stared at her.

"Organization XIII.. Hey Aqua, Axel really is our friend right?" he said and Aqua was shocked to hear this from him but she nodded.

"Yes.. how did you know?" Aqua asked him but suddenly a girl interrupted her and the two turned to face the girl who appeared to be Naminé .

"Did you remember something?" She asked.

"I.. What should I do? I don't really know.." Roxas said as he stared at the ground.

Naminé watched Roxas and shared no expression.

"… As the hero of the keyblade everyone needs," Naminé started and Aqua became nervous.  
"Go awaken Sora." And she then suddenly started vanishing.

"Roxas.. You won't disappear. You're going back to who you really are!" Naminé said before she vanished.

"I.. really am nothing right? Just something made of nothing.." Roxas said with a sad depression.

"…" Aqua didn't knew what to say. "I.. I don't know I would like to know who you are too."

Roxas smiled sadly at her. "Thanks for being here Aqua." He said and the two walked towards the library.

"Do they even have things like that in here?" Aqua asked as she looked around.

Roxas scanned the whole room. "I guess? Hey let's take this path." He said and the two walked down a dark room.

"Wow, is this a basement?" Roxas asked in curiosity.

"Maybe? It's a weird place, is that a machine?" Aqua said as she pointed at the huge computer thing.

Roxas stared at the computer for a moment.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Aqua said. She hated it when Roxas stared. It didn't meant something good.  
Every time something happened with him when he stared at things.

"Uwaaah!" Roxas yelled as he grabbed his head.  
He had an terrible headache.

_My head is… uwaaa!__  
__  
__Why did the keyblade choose me?__  
Why? …. Why did the keyblade choose me!__ … Aqua.. Axel…__  
__  
..What should we do?__  
__  
I want to buy some time so Namine can return Sora's memories.__  
During that time, give him another memory and let I'm live in the virtual city.__  
It'll deceive the eyes of organization XIII, and when the time comes..__  
He'll vanish for us. __  
__  
how pitiful… __  
__  
he's just a nobody. Just seeing a happy dream should suffice.__  
__  
_"Roxas, are you okay?" Aqua said as she helped him standing up again.

Roxas remained silence for a moment. Aqua looked at him. "Roxas?" she asked.

A keyblade appeared in Roxas' hand and he became berserk. Aqua's eyes widened.

"I"VE BEEN TRICKED! I WAS NOTHING.. from the start.."Roxas cried as he slashed the whole computer monitor into pieces.

He looked angry at the pc monitor for a moment. He remembered everything again..

_One day I was born there.. Born in the space between light and dark.. an existence that isn't supposed to exist.. A nobody. I don't feel a thing. It's all white__.__  
__  
_Aqua watched Roxas she figured out Roxas had to be remembered something._  
__  
_"It was all a dream." Roxas whispered.

"Oh my, that was pretty flashy!" Axel said suddenly as he walked in.

Roxas and Aqua turned themselves to see Axel.

"Axel.." The two said.

"Roxas! I see you remember.. But it's too late." He said as big flames surrounded the trio.

"I warned you didn't I?" Axel said as he came closer to Roxas.

_We're nobodies. We don't feel joy or sorrow. Even if we wanted to feel… We don't have a heart. __  
_  
Axel glared at Roxas. "If I return like this, I'll be erased. So you will vanish here." Axel said and Aqua shook her head. "No! Don't do that! Axel, you can't!" she yelled at him.

Roxas stared angrily at the ground and the two watched him. A bright light appeared in his hand where the keyblade was and became a black dark keyblade known as oblivion.  
All eyes widened. "The keyblade.." Both Axel and Aqua cried.

Aqua saw that keyblade before. She knew Roxas was about to remember everything.

"I won't just sit and quietly get erased." Roxas said as he glared at Axel.

Suddenly another bright light appeared in his other hand and another keyblade appeared known as oathkeeper. He took both keyblades and ran towards Axel.

"two of them?" Axel yelled but then the two attacked each other.

It was a pretty flashy fight. And Aqua looked up. "This time I'll fight too." Aqua said as a keyblade appeared in her hands. She ran towards the two and the three we're fighting each other.

At least Aqua didn't really knew who she needed to help but still stayed on Roxas's side.

Aqua dodged all the attacks of Axel. "You're pretty good Aqua! Where did you learned that?" Axel cried as he spun with his chakram.

Aqua ignored him and casted magic at him. Which caused Axel to fall to the ground.  
Roxas ran to Axel. "That's right! Come at me!" Axel taunted and the two slashed blades.

"Remember? Wasn't that time pretty fun?" Axel said smiling at him. Aqua jumped back to the side lines. She knew Axel wasn't able to hold it longer anymore.

"I'm sorry Axel, but I can't go back anymore." Roxas said as he released his final attack.

Aqua walked to Roxas and stood next to him. Axel stared at Roxas and was somehow relieved.

"Heh, that was pretty harsh. Let's meet again in your next life." Axel said slowly as he vanished.

Roxas nodded slowly he felt really sad. "Yeah.. I'll be waiting, Axel."

_That's right.. wait for me..__  
__  
_"Roxas.." Aqua whispered as she looked at him.

Roxas turned to Aqua. "Aqua, please tell Axel I'm always there for him. Whatever happens to me next promise me, kay?" Roxas asked and Aqua bit her lips. "Yeah.."

The two walked in a white room. Diz stood in the middle in front of a couple or something.  
"You've come, the keyblades true hero." He said.

Roxas growled at him. "Who are you talking to? To me? Or to Sora?" Roxas snarled at the man.

Diz remained calm. "To half of Sora of course." He said simply.

Diz waved his hands in the air and both Aqua and Roxas glared at him. "In a few moments, the keyblade's real hero will awaken. You must return that existence to him," he said and Aqua's heart skipped fast she fisted her hands. She felt bad about what would happen next.

"When he awakens, you'll disappear." Aqua's eyes widened at that.

"Why?" Roxas asked him while being frustrated.

"Because you hold half of his strength.. and.. because you're a nobody." He claimed.

"THAT'S WHY?" Roxas yelled at him and was about to attack him but he couldn't attack him for some reason. _Roxas I want to help you.. But there's nothing I can do.._

"Sorry, this is the part of my body that is made of data." He stated and glared at him.

Roxas felt pain everywhere he was broken maybe even more than that it was just a strange thing for a nobody. "my hatred for you is unbearable." Roxas said angrily while tears fell down his cheeks.

"You should share your hatred with Sora." Diz said and then vanished.

Roxas felt more tears coming down "NO WAY! My heart belongs to me!" He yelled as more and more tears fell down. Aqua walked to him and hugged him. Tears fell down her cheeks too.

"Roxas, don't go away. I will miss you. Just like Axel. You can't go.." Aqua said while she was sobbing.

Roxas open eyes and calmed down. He let Aqua hug him for some minutes and he closed his eyes feeling the bond of friendship for the last time. "Thank you.. Aqua.. and.. Axel.." he said.

Suddenly there was a huge sound and both turned themselves to the sound behind him. The couple was opening itself. Aqua was still holding Roxas she didn't wanted to leave him.

"why…" Roxas said while he felt tears slowly coming up again.  
_  
Why did I think I envied the group children who we're playing in Twilight Town back in the old days?__  
When I'm not supposed to feel anything? .. again._  
_Suddenly a scene I don't recall, played back in my head.__ That memory began my doubts about myself.__  
A boy about my age.. He also carries a keyblade. And his name is..__  
__  
_"Sora.." Roxas said as he watched the boy who was sleep standing in the couple.

Aqua's eyes widened. She knew this boy. Like he have met him somewhere before.  
That brunette boy on Destiny Island! His name was Sora too.. And looks just like him.

She grabbed Roxas tighter. "Aqua you can let go now.." Roxas saidslowly.

"Why? I wont!" Aqua cried.

"It's no use.. Look, I'm fading away already.." Roxas said as he looked at his hands."  
Another tear fell down. "I wanted to be my own person.. but I think I have to wait." Roxas said.

Aquas eyes widened. "No! Don't go away now!" she cried but Roxas ignored her and stared at the brunette boy in front of him.

"Im jealous, there's still one day left but…" Roxas said as Aqua saw Roxas slipping away from him. She open eyed. Tears falling down her cheeks. "No! Roxas, Please!" she cried.

Roxas looked Aqua in the eyes and she looked back. This time Roxas was smiling gentle at her. "I am sorry Aqua.. But It seems like my summer vacation is.. over.."

Aqua fell to her knees. "Roxas.." She said while she was crying on the ground.

Just like Terra and Ven. And she still didn't even know why Roxas looked like him.. But she knew they weren't the same. They had totally different personalities. But even if Roxas wasn't Ven, he was still her friend. They had a bond just like with Terra and Ven. "Roxas… why?" she sobbed.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone said and Aqua looked up. It was the brunette boy.. Sora..

"Don't cry. I don't want you to cry." Sora said as he didn't really knew what was going on. He looked around a bit and then stared at Aqua again.

"You are.. Roxas?" Aqua said sadly.

"Roxas... Who's that? the names Sora!" he said exited.

_This is the true hero..The savior who is being able to save my friends.. Terra and Ven.. But also my new friends.. Axel, Roxas and… …..__  
__  
__**T**__**HE**__** END**__**  
**__**  
**__Use your imagination for the rest._


End file.
